Gung Ho Professional Wiki
CONTENT *Roster *Gunsmoke *Shotgun *Pay Per Views GHP HISTORY Over a decade ago, a small federation began building a following in the suburbs of Chicago, Illinois. Within 2 short years, Mr. Garcia, the man who started this federation from his own backyard, had to move into a bigger setting than his back yard. Soon he began to sell out gymnasiums, and even local auditoriums. At the time the show was known for its no holds barred style, with blood and barbed wire garbage style being what the federation was known for. By its fourth year, the now named Gung-Ho Pro had gotten enough capitol from their shows to put on it's very first online Pay-per view called Wrestlefest . It was an extreme success with one of the highest buy rates of any PPV at the time, even higher than most televised Pay Per Views. The waining popularity of televised professional wrestling had began to cause bigger stars to move over to the GHP. The federation had started with a mere nine wrestlers, but began a new era where the popular wrestlers from television became the new stars. With all this new talent, the federation began to bleed money at a large rate, and sadly after only six years in existence the GHP had to close doors, and Mr. Garcia began to sell off all the assets. Just two short years later, former GHP champion The Ringmaster, with the help of the other original GHP staff, was able to purchase the GHP name back. However, having spent almost all of the money they had to buy the company back, they had very little to spend on shows. However instead of hiring all of the old talent back, they simply hired the original wrestlers and few independents who were willing to work for free. In a bit of a crazy move, Ringmaster decided to try to repeat the success that really started the popularity of GHP to blossom to begin with: another online PPV. Thus, A Very Gung-Ho Christmas was born, a gift to all of the old fans. Needless to say, the entire GHP staff were on the top of their game and put on one of the finest shows professional wrestling fans have ever seen. Some famous feuds from this show include the dream match showdown between Maniac Ack and Opienator who were independent wrestlers from other companies who were both known as the top hardcore wrestlers in the sport. Also, Ringmaster fought his former tag team partner Milenko in a GHP Title bout. In the end, the Pay Per View was a complete success GHP began to grow, mostly doing house shows with a quartley Pay Per View. Today, the GHP has grown even larger bosting a huge roster of self made stars. They have two weekly shows, Monday Night Gunsmoke and Friday Night Shotgun, as well as monthly Pay Per Views. The ever evolving federation continues to grow under the watchful eye of the now retired Ringmaster. Welcome to the GHP.